kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Valley of the Dinosaurs: Karate Island
Valley of the Dinosaurs: Rumble in London ''is a film in the ''Valley of the Dinosaurs series which was released in 2011 as KB Fan Fiction's 44th feature film. Plot The Mongol Raptor Army, an extremist group from Mongolia led by the ruthless Tarbosaurus, invade the People's Republic of China by breaching the Great Wall. Shantungosaurus, the high general of the Chinese Defense Forces, is reported of the situation by his vice general Tsintaosaurus, who intends to go to Mongolia to negotiate with the country's finest warrior, the Great Khaan. In response to the invasion, Shantungosaurus issues a decree of conscription for every dinosaur in China to send their best fighters in order to combat the invading Mongolian army. He also plans to establish a martial arts training center at an island near Taiwan that he discovered which is deemed suitable for training, which he named Karate Island. Meanwhile at the Valley, Tuojiangosaurus packs up for her trip to China because she wants to see her family in Beijing. She is joined by Szechuanosaurus and had breakfast together. Later during a game of Chinese Chess, Tuojiangosaurus discovers an old photograph of her younger self in Beijing. Wanting to join Tuojiangosaurus for her trip to China, Szechuanosaurus buys plane tickets from a travel fair in the Valley Convention Centre, showcasing his Toyota Benz flying car to Tuojiangosaurus in the process. In China, the Mongol Raptor Army had already approached the Beijing city walls, which are destroyed by the Mongols' fiery cannons. The empty Forbidden City and Great Hall of the People are quickly overran by the Mongol army, where Tarbosaurus announced the success of his campaign to conquer Beijing, and his plan to take over the rest of China and Japan. At the same time, Tsintaosaurus and Shantungosaurus meet the Great Khaan in Ulaanbaatar. Knowing Tarbosaurus' actions in the past, Khaan condemns the invasion and agrees to launch an anti-invasion campaign across the country. At the Beijing International Airport, Tuojiangosaurus and Szechuanosaurus read a conscription notice and ask a bystander about it. The bystander, Beipiaosaurus, explains to them about the conscription. Tuojiangosaurus later asks him about her family, and Beipiaosaurus reveals that he knows her family and they had joined the conscription to undergo military training at Karate Island and help in China's defense against the invading Mongol Raptor Army. Later, they meet Beipiaosaurus' two partners, Yangchuanosaurus and Mamenchisaurus, who agree to take them to Karate Island via Shanghai. Shantungosaurus and Tarbosaurus return to Beijing only to find out that the Mongol Raptor Army had overran the city. They are surrounded by the army's Velociraptors at the Great Hall, and fought them back using catapults. They eventually find Tarbosaurus at the Forbidden City and fight him, but Tarbosaurus overpowers the two. Tsintaosaurus is pinned by an incoming Velociraptor squadron, and Tarbosaurus orders a division to march on Tsintaosaurus and stamp him to death. However, Tsintaosaurus survived with a broken leg, and joins Shantungosaurus on the journey to Karate Island. In Shanghai, Tuojiangosaurus, Szechuanosaurus and the gang are ambushed by Velociraptors at a museum until the raptors are killed by booby traps. After visiting the museum, the dinosaurs board a Chinese junk to Karate Island, where they meet Shantungosaurus, Tsintaosaurus and several other Chinese dinosaurs joining the conscription. Among the crowd, Tuojiangosaurus is reunited with her family, including her parents Tuo and Jiang, who also accepted the conscription. Upon arrival at Karate Island, Tuojiangosaurus, Szechuanosaurus and the Chinese dinosaurs undergo vigorous physical and martial arts training until the protagonists (including the trio) eventually pass to become trained warriors. The dinosaurs anticipate the arrival of the Chinese air force which came to pick the army up and drop them to the province of Inner Mongolia. The army sets out to the mountainous plains of Inner Mongolia, but arrive at a burnt-down portion of the Great Wall, where they meet two Mongolian dinosaurs, Altirhinus and Saichania. The Mongolian duo decide to join the Chinese reinforcements because they are loyal to the Great Khaan and that Tarbosaurus and his army had massacred their families. They lead them to another pro-Khaan Mongolian encampment across the wall, where they spend the night. The next morning, as the Chinese dinosaurs, joined by their Mongolian allies, leave the mountains of Inner Mongolia, they are ambushed by Tarbosaurus and the Mongol Raptor Army. Tuojiangosaurus cleverly uses a dragon cannon to cause an avalanche that buries most of the Mongol Raptor army in thick snow. The Chinese defense forces army arrives in the area to rendezvous with the reinforcements. They depart for Beijing after receiving a message from the Great Khaan that the pro-Khaan Mongolian National Army is on its way to Beijing to liberate the capital from Tarbosaurus' army. However, it is discovered that Tarbosaurus and a few Velociraptors have survived the avalanche and are following the reinforced Chinese army. At Beijing, the Chinese army begin their attack on the Mongol Raptors, eventually defeating them with the help of the local citizens (who woke up due to Beipiaosaurus, Yangchuanosaurus and Mamenchisaurus' horribly loud singing of a Chinese war song) and the Mongolian National Army led by the Great Khaan. Tuojiangosaurus lures Tarbosaurus to the rooftop of the Hall of Supreme Harmony, where she engages him in single combat. Meanwhile, Altirhinus and Saichania, who are fighting the raptor army with firecrackers, launch a large, explosive rocket at Tarbosaurus. The rocket strikes the Mongol leader and propels him into a fireworks launching tower in the square, where he dies in the resulting explosion. Shantungosaurus and Tsintaosaurus announce that China is safe from the Mongol Raptor army's invasion, and the Chinese army, the Mongolian National Army, the Great Khaan and the assembled inhabitants of the city, including Tuojiangosaurus and Szechuanosaurus, bow to them in an unprecedented honor. Tuojiangosaurus, Szechuanosaurus, Beipiaosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, Tuo, Jiang, Saichania, Altirhinus and the Great Khaan receive awards from Shantungosaurus and Tsintaosaurus for their service. After bidding farewell to the generals and the army (and receiving a therizinosaur claw from the Great Khaan as a token of gratitude), Tuojiangosaurus and Szechuanosaurus follow Tuo and Jiang to their little house at the outskirts of Beijing, where they have breakfast together before they return to the Valley. The Mongolian National Army returns to Ulanbataar to conduct a funeral for Tarbosaurus under the request of the Great Khaan. Tarbosaurus is finally laid to rest in a steel coffin, submerged into Lake Baikal. Tuojiangosaurus and Szechuanosaurus return to the Valley where she shows life in the Valley to her parents. Later, she discovers that Beipiaosaurus, Yangchuanosaurus and Mamenchisaurus are also at the Valley (because Shantungosaurus gave them a three-month vacation package there) and so are Saichania and Altirhinus, who establish a Mongolian restaurant at the city center. The film ends with the protagonists and the entire conscription army storming into the restaurant on its opening day. Category:Films Category:2011 films Category:Valley of the Dinosaurs films